


Shujin's Power Couple

by blazingEmblem



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Rumors, ShuMako Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: There were a lot of rumors about him.Some of them, like his relationship with the student council president, just so happened to be true.Written for Day 4 of ShuMako Week 2020: Free Day
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601056
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Shujin's Power Couple

“Say, Makoto?”

She glanced up from her homework at Ann, who was sitting across from her at the table, the two of them working on homework in the library.

“Are you having trouble, Ann?”

“No, I was just thinking about something.” Ann said.

“Thinking about what?”

“Weeeelll…” she giggled, trailing off. “That was quite the performance you put on during the Student Sharing Festival.”

“Urrgh…” she groaned, knowing just what she was referring too.

“I can’t believe that Ren just confessed his love for you in front of the entire school!” Ann squealed in excitement. “I didn’t know he could be so romantic!”

Her face started to flush, feeling a little embarrassed.

But as embarrassed as she was, it was still better than having the entire school discussing Akechi’s thoughts on the Phantom Thieves.

And, well, it was very sweet of him to say that.

“Are people _still_ talking about that?” she sighed. “It was a week ago!”

“I guess everyone’s still focused on that rather than the Phantom Thieves.” Ann shrugged.

“I… didn’t think people would care that much.” she admitted.

“Poor Ren’s always had to deal with that crap.” Ann said. “And I guess as Student Council President, you get talked about a lot too, huh?”

“I do… hear some unsavory rumors at times, yes.” She admitted.

“And with this, it’s only going to make people talk about you two more.” Ann sighed. “Sorry about that. I know how awful that sort of thing can be. Anything I can do to help?”

“It’s alright.” she assured her. “But even still, it’s not like we act like a couple at school.” 

“I’m surprised that you don’t.” Ann said. “Wait… he’s not like… ashamed to be seen with you, right? You guys never told us…”

“N-No, that’s not it at all.” she said, quickly rushing to defend him. “We’ve had plenty of dates in public before.” 

“For real?!” Ann exclaimed. “Like where?!”

“V-Volume, Ann.” she insisted. “We’re in a library.”

“O-Oh, my bad.” Ann whispered.

“Anyway, there was the time we rode the Ferris Wheel together.” she recalled. “And Destinyland as well. We each got these cute hats and he even gave a motorcycle figurine.”

She dug out her phone, showing Ann a picture of the two of them at Destinyland, wearing silly hats and bright smiles.

“Oh my God you two are just way too cute!” Ann gushed.

“Y-Yes, well, even so… we’ve kept our relationship a secret for a while.” she admitted. “There were certain people, like my sister, that we wouldn’t want to know.”

“That makes sense, but… now that everyone at school knows about how Ren feels, do you want to spend more time with him at school?” Ann asked.

She glanced at her feet, feeling apprehensive. “I… yes, I do, but… I’m not sure how he would feel…”

“Well, why don’t you talk to him about it.” Ann asked. “No harm in that, right?”

“I suppose…”

*Bzzzt!*

“Oh, that might be him now!” Ann beamed.

Feeling her phone buzz, she quickly looked at it.

Ren: You still heading to Leblanc?

Right. They were going to study together today.

As in, actual studying this time. For tests.

Makoto: Of course. Was just finishing up at school.

Ren: Cool. See you there.

She debated ending it there, but…

Makoto: Ren?

Ren: Yeah?

Makoto: I love you.

He responded quickly.

Ren: I love you too, Queen.

She beamed, holding the phone close to her heart.

“I need to go help him with his studying.” she excused. “I’ll… talk to him about us.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you… your majesty!” Ann giggled.

“Ann…” she sighed, blushing as she did so.

* * *

“Glad to see you’re still alive man.” Ryuji smirked,

He glanced up from his ramen and over at his best friend, wondering what he meant.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“After the stunt you pulled?!” Ryuji exclaimed, laughing. “I’m surprised Makoto hasn’t ripped your head off!”

“Well-”

“And not just the head on top of your shoulders!” Ryuji continued.

He hoped that he could pass off the blush on his face as just the result of their jog earlier.

“Better everyone talks about that then the Phantom Thieves.” he whispered. “And, well, we’ve been dating for a few months now.”

“For real?” Ryuji asked. “Proud of you, man!”

“Thanks.” he nodded. “Sorry we didn’t tell any of you. There’s just been a lot happening lately.”

“Yeah, I getcha.” Ryuji responded in between slurps of ramen. “So, how did that happen?”

“Long story short, she told me she was wondering how to study romance.” He recalled. “So I told her I could be her study partner.”  
Seriously?!” Ryuji laughed. “That line actually worked?!”

“A special line for a special girl.” he smiled, fondly remembering the day he confessed his feelings.

“Guess so, huh.” Ryuji nodded. “But hey, no one’s been giving you two any crap after what happened, are they?”

“Just the regular rumors.” he shrugged. “I just feel bad that now she has to deal with this because of what I said.”

“It ain’t your fault, man.” Ryuji consoled. “And if you’re wonderin’ how she feels, just ask her.”

“Yeah. Think I will.” he nodded. “I’m meeting up with her at Leblanc. Thanks for the ramen, by the way.”

“No problem.” Ryuji grinned. “And you just let me know if someone tries to mess with you two!”

“I will. Thanks, Ryuji.”

* * *

With a deep sigh, Ren put down his pencil, finally finished with studying for the day.

“Are you feeling more confident about the test in your class?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty good about it now.” he answered. “Thank you for helping.”

“Anytime.” she smiled. 

Trying to figure out how to bring up her issue with him, she slowly took a sip of coffee to fill the void of silence between them.

And another…

And another…

“You wanted to talk?”

“Huh?” 

She glanced up at him, seeing a concerned look on his face.

“You’ve been acting a little strange.” he said. “I was wondering if you had something on your mind.”

He could be so perspective at times…

“Yes… it’s about us.” she said. “As a couple, I mean. It’s…well…”

He slowly held her hand in his own, gently squeezing it.

“It’s ok.” he softly said. “Take your time.”

She smiled, thankful for his support “People at school were talking about us. About… what you said at the School Festival.”

“Oh…” he muttered, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m not mad…” she shook her head. “I really appreciate what you did. It was really sweet.”

“Like a dependable husband?” he smirked.

“Urrgh…Ren!” she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

She couldn’t believe that she had said, out loud, that he would make for a good husband after the incident at the school festival.

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe that, but to say it out loud…

She felt his arm wrap around her, lightly chuckling as he brought her closer to him.

“Ren, I’m being serious!” she groaned again.

“Sorry, sorry.” he quickly said. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I was thinking… maybe we could… stop hiding that we’re a couple at school?”

Immediately, she saw his expression shift into a frown as he shifted his gaze towards the ground.

“I… I don’t want them spreading rumors about you too.” he whispered, his voice strained with conflict.

“They already do.” she told him. “But I don’t blame you and I would _never_ let anyone make me feel sad or ashamed about loving you.”

A small smile broke out on his face, though he still seemed conflicted.

“I just…”

“I know it bothers you when they spread rumors about you, me, or our friends.” she told him. “So I’m not going to force you. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to.”

That seemed to calm him down a bit, thankfully. He seemed to think it over for a bit before speaking again.

“Was there anything that brought this about besides the incident at school festival?” he asked. “Have you been thinking about this a lot?”

“I have…” she nodded. “But I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” he told her. “I... I’m not decided yet, so I want to hear what you have to say so we can talk this through.”

She nodded, happy that he always valued what she had to say.

“Well, it’s just… I want to spend as much time with you…” she trailed off. “While you’re still here...”

She could practically see his heart breaking for her right in front of her eyes, and she hated it.

“Ren, I’m so sorry.” she quickly said. “The last thing I wanted was for you to feel guilty and-”

He cut her off, drawing her into a hug.

“I don’t want to leave, Mako.” he whispered, as she felt her own heart break for him. “I don’t want to leave you and the others.”

“R-Ren…” she whimpered, quickly returning his hug.

“I promise I’ll come back to you after I graduate.” he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Can you wait for me until then?”

“As long as it takes.” she responded, closing her eyes.

“Thank you.” he said sincerely. “But for now, let’s make the most of the time we have… including at school.”

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and surprised. “A-Are you sure?” she asked. “If you really don’t want to...”

“The rumors might sting, but we’ll get through it together.” he told her. “As long as you’re ok with it too.”

“I… I just don’t want you to force yourself just for my sake.” she said.

“It’s not _just_ for your sake.” he confessed. “I really want to spend more time with you while I still can. Because I love you. I… love you more than anything.”

She smiled warmly. “I love you too, Ren. I’m so happy you feel the same with this.”

“I guess tomorrow we’ll just casually reveal it.” he told her. “And whatever happens…”

“We’ll get through it together.” she finished.

* * *

The next day was awkward to say the least.

It wasn’t the first time they walked to school together, but it was the first time they did so while holding hands.

And as expected, the other students had quite a bit to say about it...

“Woah, they really are a couple!”

“The Student Council President and a criminal…?”

“It’s like an awful romantic comedy…”

“Is he even capable of love?”

“He’s probably beating her…”

“Figures that the criminal would be the only one willing to date someone as stuck up as her.”

“How come girls always go for assholes, and not a nice guy like me?”

“Is this some kind of twisted joke?!”

She could feel her cheeks burning up, even in the cold November air.

At the very least, his face seemed to be very red as well.

The constant giggles coming from Ren’s bag from a certain cat didn’t help…

“Enjoying all the attention, lovebirds?” Morgana laughed from within Ren’s bag.

“Ren…” she trailed off, her voice completely calm. “It looks like you’re having trouble carrying Morgana and all your supplies.”

“Yeah…” Ren muttered, knowing exactly what she was implying. “ _Maybe_ I should put him on a no sushi diet.”

“NOOOOOO!” Morgana yelped from the bag. “Anything but that! I promise I won’t make fun.”

They both shared a laugh at the cat’s dramatics before walking towards the school.

She squeezed Ren’s hand, wordlessly giving her support.

“I guess this is better than them comparing me to a robot.” she sighed.

Seeing the smirk on his face, she immediately regretted what she just said.

“That’s fine.” he said, poking her nose. “You’re my beep boop.”

“Awfully brave of you tease someone who could easily pin you to the ground.” she smirked.

“Ehehehe…” he chuckled.

Immediately, the other students began whispering again.

“OH MY GOD!”

“I can’t believe she’s got the delinquent whipped.”

“I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.”

“Pin me to the ground, huh?” Ren smirked, before getting closer to her.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” he whispered into her ear.

“R-R-Ren!” she squealed, her face pure crimson at this point.

* * *

The couple moved inside the school, the whispering only becoming more frequent inside.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Ren said. “I um… cooked you some curry. Maybe we could have lunch together?” 

“Y-You did?” she gasped. “I… um… I actually had the same idea. I made some food for you too…”

“Thank you.” he grinned. “If you made it, I’m sure that it’s fantastic.”

“I hope so.” she said, bashfully smiling. “Say, you had that test today, didn’t you?

“Yeah. Wish me luck, ok?”

A burst of confidence overtaking her, she suddenly kissed him on the lips.

The halls were suddenly filled with gasps and whistles and-

“YEAH! YOU GO MISS PREZ!”

That was probably Eiko screaming…

“Good luck… Renren.” she whispered as they broke apart.

“Heh… pretty sure I’m already the luckiest guy in the world.” he grinned.

“You say the sappiest things.” she laughed, lightly slapping his chest.

“You know you like it, _study partner.”_

“I never said I didn’t.” she smiled, glancing up at the warm expression on his face for a few moments. “I need to get to class. See you at lunch, Ren.”

She waved goodbye, and much to her amusement, it seemed to take him a few moments for him to come back to reality, wave goodbye, and quickly rush to class before he was late.

With a skip in her step, she headed to her class, not even the whispers she heard come her peers able to put a damper on her mood.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this… but they’re actually kinda cute together.”

“Did you see the delinquent's face?! He’s totally in love!”

“I didn’t know they could be so romantic…”

“Talk about sappy…”

“As long as Miss Prez keeps him in line, I guess.”

“Eh, I ship it.”

* * *

She couldn’t help but be a little impatient during class, and her classmate’s questions didn’t help.

“How did that even happen, Miss Prez?”

“What do you see in him?”

“Are you going to marry him someday?”

She did her best to answer her classmate’s questions and assure them that Ren was a good person.

Many embarrassing questions later, it was time for lunch, and she snuck to the rooftop to meet with Ren for some alone time.

She sat down next to him, watching the satisfied look on his face as he ate the lunch she prepared for him.

“You like it?” she asked. 

“It’s really good.” he said in between bites. 

The curry, she found, was very good as well.

After taking a few bites, an idea came to her.

She grabbed a piece of curry, and held it out to him…

Only to find that he was doing the same with a piece of salmon.

“Oh!” Ren gasped. “Guess great minds think alike, huh?”

She blushed, watching him bite down on her curry before doing the same to his salmon.

“Mmm… my compliments to the chef.” he chuckled.

“So humble.” she joked, shaking her head.

“Come on, you think it’s good, don’t you?” he asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to inflate your ego anymore.” she joked.

He gave her an inquisitive look, eyebrow raised.

“What’s wrong? I don’t have anything on my face, do I?” she asked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I got it.” he said, reaching out with his hand.

Only to cup her cheek and draw her into a kiss.

“It was me!” he beamed as they broke apart.

“I-I… um… huh?” she stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m… really glad that we did this.” he smiled, wrapping an arm around her. “And that I can spend time with you like this.”

“I’m proud of us.” she said.

“Me too.” he agreed.

She allowed herself to relax, leaning her head against Ren…

Until they heard giggling, the two of them immediately getting up only to see a few students spying on them from behind the slightly open door.

Ren let out a smirk, knowing full well how intimidating she could be, even when she was shorter than him and still wrapped up in his arms.

“Hey!” she called out, letting her signature glare loose. “Can’t we get some privacy!”

The students quickly ran away as fast as they could.

“S-She’s even scarier than he is!”

“Let’s get out of here!”

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Great, now they’re going to be calling us the ‘Scariest Couple at Shujin’.”

“I guess we _are_ a couple of badasses, right?” he joked as they sat back down.

She let out a small giggle at his pun. “How much time left for lunch?”

“Hmm… about 15 minutes.” he told her.

“Good.” she smiled. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

“Let’s make the most of it while we can…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!   
> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
